darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips and Tricks
Overview This page will be dedicated to helping new players find where they are in the game and where they can go from where they are. There are multiple routes you can choose to go depending on how you want to play the game. Many pages have blue links on them which you can press to explore more about that word or phrase. These guides are the best ways to fastern the growth of your ship but are not always the most fun or what others may wish to do, which is fine. Starting Situation Getting started with DarkOrbit, you do begin with a bad repair bot, called the Repair Bot 2. Here is some things you should do first: 1: Collect as many credits as you can from the maps X-1 and X-2. 2: Make sure to take the missions and begin completing them. 3: Visit the Auction and try your best to win the following in the last minute: * Repair Robot 4 * Auto Rocket CPU * The Leonov ship. There is more on this below under "Player Configuration and Ships". * As much of the Extras as you can. 4: Make sure to buy all of these when you can from the shop. * As much of the Extras as you can. * Purchase some Flax drones from the Shop. * Purchase some laser cannons from the shop called SLL-01. 5: Try your best to find a clan, as playing with others is much more fun than playing alone. Beginner Tips * Around the outskirts of the space maps, there is a Radiation Zone which destroys ships that stay in that zone for too long, increasing the damage dealt the further out you go which is probably obvious because of the health removal and big red numbers along with the huge warning sign that will show (if still enabled in settings). * On your X-1 map, if you happen to see a red dot with a yellow box around it on your minimap, it is an enemy player which has come to your home starting map. X-1 has a player protection, meaning enemies cannot fire upon you unless you fire upon them first. Enemies can come to the X-1 map to find ultra-elite fights (means fighting very strong players) not to shoot new players. * You earn more Credits for killing Streuner aliens than you do collecting Ore. * Build your Skylab fast, as it can provide credits and you will need it later on. * Log in daily to reach the Bonus 5 from Daily Login Bonus. * You can send Promerium from your skylab to your ship in big amounts to sell them the next day, most do this overnight. It is a good way to earn credits if you have a hard time gaining them but you need to upgrade your skylab first. * Be careful of enemies, especially in the lower maps. Player Configuration and Ships The recommended ship for starting the game is the Leonov because of its swift speed, doubled health and rocket damage and very hard to lock onto the ship for the majority of enemy players and gives very small rewards for its destruction. On most servers, you can get this ship for very cheap on the auction. Configuration 1:''' Best fighting configuration for Goliath is: * 15 Lasers in ship * 10 SG3N-B02 in ship * 5 G3N-7900 in ship and rest lasers * 16 Laser in drones For destroying aliens with any ship: * 15 Lasers in ship and full lasers in drones * 15 SG3N-B02 in ship For destroying aliens with maximum speed and firepower: * 15 Laser in ship * 15 G3N-790 * Full SG3N-B02 in drones Buy the SG3N-B02 shield generator (costs 10,000 Uridium each). You can also bid on the generator but the price varies from server to server. It is advised to bid later in the day or at night (server time) to have a better chance of winning and obtaining the generator (5,000,000-10,000,000 credits should do). If you are looking for a cheap replacement, you can buy the SG3N-B01 or the SG3N-A03 with only credits but both shield power and absorption is lower than the SG3N-B02. '''Configuration 2: * Full lasers * Full speed generators on the ship * Full SG3N-B02 on drones This is considered the "running" configuration. You have very high shields and speed but low damage output, making it ideal for when you are getting low health or losing your shields on your previous configuration. It is a very bad configuration for fighting other players generally but is good for new players to use when they can only fight aliens. Ship Status There is currently three types of ship statuses in the game: * Sub-Elite * Full-Elite * Ultra-Elite As you can imagine, the further down you go the stronger the ship has with equipment. Sub-Elite ships are new and have limited credit purchased equipment. They are very small and vulnerable so they should play carefully when outside their home map or portal. Full-Elite ships have Uridium equipment and some things that mean they do reasonable damage and can take on most aliens in the game alone. I really recommend checking out that page because it's ideally where you want to be. Ultra-Elite means being the strongest you can be in the game and having ridiculous amounts of damage and shield power. Usually these players pay lots of real money into the game so you don't want to be aiming for this anytime soon since the gap from Full-Elite to Ultra-Elite is huge. If you are Full-Elite already you can view our guide on moving forward from that point here. Fighting Try to avoid fighting with an enemy or allied players when you are new because you are wasting time and ammo that could be spent developing your ship into an actual threat. If you do find enemy players that you think you can destroy, change your laser into the strongest one you have and fire away. If you are the kind of player who likes to attack other players in the game it is recommended that you get premium. You can find more dangers you should avoid on our dangers page, which is filled with useful tips.Category:X-1 Category:Streuner Category:Ore Category:Currency Category:Ships Category:Tips